Does That Surprise You
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Killian tries to get Emma to remember.


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Does That Surprise You

It had been a few days since the stranger had knocked on her door. Emma couldn't help but feel as if she knew him. She knows she has never seen this man before, but she has this feeling that they know each other somehow. She shook the feeling off and walked Henry to school. She was starting to get a bit concerned about him. He had been having these offal nightmares about a boy ripping out his heart. He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. She would always calm him down by lighting a candle and telling him it was just a dream. Emma and Henry walked up to the front of the school building.

"Have a good day at school, kid." Emma gave her son a hug.

"I will. Bye Mom." Henry made his way into the building, but just before he entered he turned around and waved to his mother. She waved back and once Henry was safely inside the school, Emma walked away.

On the walk back to her apartment, Emma felt like someone was following her. She turned her head slightly to look behind her and sure enough there was the stranger from the other day, just a few feet behind her. Emma thought about running; then she thought about just ignoring him. But in the end she decided to turn around and confront him.

"Why are you following me?" She asked with anger and tiniest amount of fear in her voice.

"I told you I need your help." Killian said.

"I can't help you. I don't know you." Emma turned to walk away, but Killian's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I know you don't remember me anymore, but you did." Emma had confusion all over her face.

"What do you mean 'you did'?"

"Emma, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you are Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. You are from the Enchanted Forest. You were sent to this world when you were baby so you could break a curse."

"Okay I think you need to go back to whatever psych ward you came from."

"I'm telling you the truth. I know you can tell when someone is lying. So tell me, have I told you a lie?" Emma was shocked.

"How could you have known that?"

"I told you. I'm an old friend." Emma could see that he wasn't lying.

"At least tell me your name." Emma was starting to get that feeling again; the feeling that she knew him.

"Killian Jones, but you also knew me as Hook." Killian stared at her hoping that maybe that might trigger something.

"Like Captain Hook?" Emma joked. But her joke turned into a memory.

_Most people tend to call me by my more colorful moniker, Hook._

_As in Captain Hook?_

She brushed it off and continued to walk towards her apartment building.

"Yes actually." Killian smiled at her.

"But that's a fairytale it's not real."

"Oh believe me lass, we're real."

"We?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, like I said before your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, there's the Evil Queen, Ariel, Belle. We are all real. I know this may be a lot to handle, but we need your help." Another memory came into Emma's mind.

_Please, you couldn't handle it._

_Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it._

"This is crazy. Those are fairytale characters. They aren't real. Please just leave me alone." Emma once again took off for her apartment.

"As you wish." Killian looked at the ground. A feeling of sadness and guilt washed over him. He failed to make her regain her memories. Feeling defeated, Killian started to walk away from Emma. But before he could even take a step, he heard someone call for him.

"Killian?" Emma had turned around. She slowly started walking towards him; she picked up her pace and was soon running to him. "Killian!" hearing those three words was the trigger that brought back all of Emma's memories.

"Emma!" Killian was running towards her now too. When they reached each other, Emma grabbed Killian's coat and kissed him. The kissed seemed to last an eternity, but it was only a few moments. Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Killian's. After she caught her breath she looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes and so did he.

"You found me." Emma never imagined that she would say those words in a situation like this.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian chuckled. Emma gave a slight laugh and kissed him again.

AN: Just something that came to mind at like midnight, so there are probably some mistakes. This is how I want the next episode to go. I know that this will most likely not happen, but oh well. The ending was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr!


End file.
